


Preschool

by PadaWinBaby



Series: Milton 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadaWinBaby/pseuds/PadaWinBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel starts preschool and meets a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preschool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingKovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKovic/gifts).



> This fic is based in the 'verse of one of my roleplay characters, Agathangelos, or Aggie. As such, this Castiel is Castiel Milton, in the care of his older brother, Gabriel Milton, and Gabe's fiancee, Aggie.

Castiel did not want to be up this early, and he was going to make sure everyone knew it. He whined and kicked when Aggie picked him up, not wanting anything to do with human contact. He glowered at Gabe and staunchly refused to eat the oatmeal the boy set down before him. When Lucky Charms were put down in its place as a peace offering, he flipped the bowl onto the floor and climbed down from his chair. He was just climbing back onto the futon that doubled as his bed when he was caught around the middle by the tall dirty-blonde angel and carried back to the kitchen, where he was forced to apologize to his sobbing older brother. He was entirely uncooperative when it came to getting dressed, too, though he didn't exactly fight back; Gabriel crying had already taken the wind out of his sails for the morning.

He pouted in the car all the way to the school. Castiel hated it on sight, if only because it was its fault he had to be up right now. He dragged his feet when Gabe walked him up to the teacher where she stood outside of her classroom, just wanting to go home and go back to bed. The teacher cooed at him in a sickeningly sweet way that just made his frown deeper. He would never admit it, but he cried when Gabe left, knowing that this meant he wasn't going to get to go back to sleep any time soon.

It was a pair of shining green eyes that convinced him that maybe it was okay to be awake this early. The little boy attached to them offered him a cookie and a smile, not acknowledging his tears in an altogether manly way. Cas took the cookie with a watery smile, wiping his tears on his sleeve the way Gabe was always telling him not to. The other boy grinned and offered his hand. "I'm Dean," he told him. Castiel shook his hand and took a bite of the cookie before he answered. "My name's Castiel," he said soberly. "But you can call me Cassie." Dean made a face, clearly thinking. "I'll call you Cas," he said. "Cassie's a girl's name." He scrunched up his face, laughing heartily when Castiel did the same. "Um, these cookies are yummy," Castiel said, his cheeks tinging slightly pink. Dean's chest puffed out proudly. "Thanks, my momma made them," he crowed. Castiel smiled slightly.

Yeah, he could handle this school thing.


End file.
